


Just a snack

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of language, coz zen likes to curse jumin, just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: Zen is resting in his dressing room after his first show. He gets hungry and snacks on Peppero. Jumin comes in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://trucy-doll.deviantart.com/art/JuminZen-Pocky-Game-644277278
> 
> I have the bad habit of writing up drabbles with every fanart/drabble I come across. This is the inspiration for this one, also posted on my FB. It's short and random. Written in like less than 30 minutes so I apologize if it's crap.
> 
> No beta either.

The Peppero snack was a gift from one of his fans after the show. While not really one for sweet snacks, he figure there was no harm in eating one right now, he was rather hungry after that performance.

He stayed in his dressing room and opened one pack. Huh, strawberry flavor. Oh well, now isn't really the time to be nit-picky. His director would have his head if he even knew Zen was actually taking a snack before his next show. Usually, he would listen but he was starving after not being able to eat breakfast that morning, then having light lunch.

He nibbled on his sweet snack. Tasty, but not really enough to sate a hungry stomach. How on earth does Saeyoung's twin live on sweets like this?

"That's not exactly a proper meal if you're hungry Hyun"

He turned to find Jumin leaning by the door casually. His initial question would have been how he got in because supposedly non-performers were not allowed backstage, but then again this was Jumin Han, he could probably buy the entire building in a snap so he could have the rights to enter.

Zen made a face "yeah well I don't really have a choice. I'm not even supposed to eat now"

"You should have eaten proper breakfast" the older stared him, not really scolding but almost the same in his eyes.

"I should. Whose fault is it I had to miss breakfast? "the stage actor rolled his eyes, glaring at the man.

 _Stupid_ Jumin _Han._

The director paused for a second but caught on quickly, smirking and walking towards him. "I see"

"That's right it was your fault" Zen grumbled, taking another stick to nibble on. Jumin stopped in front of him. "You'd better take me to a proper dinner after this, you jerk"

The man smiled "I'd take you right now if you want"

He purposely ignored how suggestive that sounded. "Easy there director. I'm supposed to be the beast here". He said, crossing his arms. _**We can't do anything here you self-indulgent ass.**_

"Hmn... "

Then Jumin leaned close, before Zen could ask what the hell he was doing, the trust fund kid started to eat the other side end of the Peppero snack. He was so stunned he didn't even get to react to what the other was suddenly doing.

And yeah, before he knew it, Jumin was all but kissing him deeply, inside his dressing room...with only 20 minutes or so into this next stage.

Zen gasped, trying hard not to get swayed by the goddamn kiss...damn this jerk...seducing him like this. Seriously one day he was going to back at him for always using his weak spots against him. "J-Jumin! Hey! Geez, whatever happened to self control!? " he tried to regain his breathing, face flushed.

Jumin sighed, then smirked and run a few fingers through his hair "You know i'll never be able to control myself properly if it was you involved, Hyun... " he said, eyes glinting in ways that reminded him of just what happened last night.

"...jerk! Stop teasing me! "

Then Jumin kissed him again "This show better be over soon. I haven't had the rest of the snack yet" then walked casually out of the room, ever composed.

And leaving behind a flustered Zen, glaring and yelling.

"Like hell... Bastard!!"

**Author's Note:**

> On the other hand, I should be updating my saeyoung-saeran fic but I'm just feeling so lazy where do you find inspiration to finish long fics I'm so-----   
> >


End file.
